


Sway

by BluePlanetTrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePlanetTrash/pseuds/BluePlanetTrash
Summary: Lance always loved to dance, it was in his blood. He would dance anywhere he had the chance. When he bumps into a stranger, they ended up sharing the best dance of his life.





	Sway

Ever since Lance was little, he loved to dance. There was just something about moving his body, that seemed beautiful to him. Whenever he heard music, he just became lost in it and couldn’t help but dance, no matter where he was. He remembered fondly the late night trips to the grocery store that turned into impromptu performances for anyone that saw. Usually, he would get a small round of applause from the old ladies that were shopping or sometimes the store clerk if they cared enough.

This time though, he was on the street. In the middle of the day, with snow fluttering all around him and the people walking past him on the sidewalk. Although the air was brisk around him he couldn’t help the warmth that flooded his chest as music started flowing into his ears.

**_My head is filled with ruins_ **

Suddenly nothing else existed. Just himself, his music, and his elegant steps down the sidewalk. It was like the sky had darkened and there was a spotlight on him.

**_Most of them I built with you_ **

The people around him didn’t even look twice at him as he twirled past them. He caught a snowflake on his hand and blew it back up at the sky with a smile.

**_On my way to something more_ **

He stepped onto the crosswalk, bending at the waist in a sweeping bow and back up. Then bending back with a smile and started a small spin at the curb.

_**Y** _ **_ou’re the one I can’t ignore_ **

“Omph,” he grunted as he fell onto someone. He started falling back before he was grabbed around the waist. Lance gulped and looked up to see a guy around his age with dark hair and violet eyes. He looked at Lance with wide eyes, seeming just as surprised as Lance was at the fall. They paused in awkward silence as Lance tried to find something to say or attempt to pull away from the man. He reached for his right airpod and reached up to put it in the other man’s ear. Thankfully, the man smiled slightly as he put it in.

**_Yeah, I know just what to say and I regret ever complaining_ **

Then it wasn’t just Lance. It was Lance and him. He pushed himself away from the other before grabbing his hand and pulling him down the street. He led him through to a small courtyard.

**_About this heart and how it’s breaking_ **  
  


It was like they were in sync as they brushed snow off of a table and connected hands pulling them over each other’s heads. Their foreheads touched together and a hand brushed down the side of Lance’s jaw.

It was incredible to watch the man dance. He jumped onto the table and leapt off again with a twirl. He hopped on top of a car with a flourish and looked back with a smile. Of all the people that Lance could have run into, he was lucky enough to get a dancer.

**_It was beauty we were making_ **

He kissed his fingertips and raised them at the sky, closing his eyes as snow softly fell on his face. He let himself fall back off of the side of the car, knowing somehow that he would be caught. His arms wrapped around the man’s neck as he spun him around and he gazed into his eyes. He felt like he had known this guy all of his life, but he was sure that he had only met him a few minutes ago.

**_I’m gonna miss you, I’m still there_ **

It was like they were losing track of time, only concerned with each other. They danced without thought, spinning around each other with no real plan. He easily lifted Lance, spinning him around in his arms. He held onto his shoulders as he eased Lance down to the ground.

**_Sometimes I wish we never built this palace, but real love is never a waste of time_ **

He slowly dipped Lance closer to the ground, stroking his hair at the back of his head making a small smile slip across his face.

He pulled himself up and pushed away from the man, an eager smile on his face. As if they were communicating telepathically the man stepped back slightly and nodded his head. He stuck a knee out in front of him as Lance took a running start. Lance used the knee as a sort of springboard and leapt up. The man caught his other foot and pushed it up. He flew up into the air, weightless, like he was one of the snowflakes floating around them. Strong hands caught him by the waist, easing him safely down to the ground. Their noses brushed as his feet touched the snow beneath him.

He looked up into the man’s eyes and felt his start to close slowly. Before his shut completely he saw his start to as well. They both leaned in, completely lost in the moment.

A loud car honked beside them.

They jolted away from each other, surprise colouring both of their faces. Even as they backed away from each other, there were smiles stretched across their faces. They looked into each other’s eyes until they finally turned and headed their separate ways.

**_But real love is never a waste of time_ **

It wasn’t until two blocks later that Lance realized that he hadn’t taken his airpod back.

* * *

 

“What’s got you so down?” Hunk asked as he and Lance plopped down with their bags in Coran’s studio. Lance just sighed and started stretching.

“You know what’s got me down,” he mumbled looking down at the floor. Hunk huffed out an annoyed sigh.

“Come on Lance, you’re probably never going to see that guy again, let it go,”

“I know and that’s what’s making me sad,” he admitted looking over at him.

“Hey, guys!” Pidge greeted cheerfully as she walked through the doors of the studio.

“Hey, Pidge!” Hunk responded equally as cheerful, while Lance settled for a simple nod without stopping his stretches. Pidge looked over at Hunk questioningly, he only shook his head.

“I’ll explain later,” he explained. She shrugged and joined them on the floor, waiting for Allura and Shiro to arrive.

“Good morning everyone!” Allura’s voice echoed through the room and they turned to watch her walk in. They gave her a cheerful greeting, except for Lance who stuck with the nod. If she noticed Lance’s mood, she didn’t acknowledge it; she knew how Lance could get during them.

“Just a heads up, Shiro is bringing his brother to look around to see if he wants to join this studio,” she announced.

“What? Shiro has a brother? Why haven’t we ever met him?” Pidge asked pausing her stretches to look over at Allura.

“I’m not sure, I just know that he’s been studying professionally,” she offered with a shrug. Pidge nodded and turned to root around in her bag instead.

They turned to the door when they heard voices outside. When the door opened only Shiro walked in and he froze at the stares directed towards him.

“What?”

“Where’s your brother?” Hunk asked glancing around Shiro as if he was hiding behind him.

“Oh, he just went to the bathroom,” he said walking to the benches and setting down his bag. He looked up and started talking to Allura as Lance stood up and headed over to the bar attached to the far wall. As he went through his stretches he thought of the man from a few days ago. It was truly the most magical moment of his life and he didn’t even ask for the guy’s name.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the studio door open and the sound of his friend’s conversation increase at the newcomer. He only looked over when Shiro called for him.

“Lance! This is my brother Keith!” Lance startled and let his foot hit the floor before he looked over. Distantly he wondered if someone was playing a sick joke on him and what he was seeing was just a small sense of hope. He could see the other man’s, Keith’s eyes widened as well and he quickly walked over in silent amazement. As they came face to face, their mouths widened in smiles.

“It really is you,” Lance breathed out. Keith nodded his head slightly.

“I never caught your name,” he said almost solemnly.

“I’m Lance,”

“Wait, I’m sorry, I’ve you guys met before?” Shiro asked in confusion as he looked between the two of them. Keith turned to Shiro with a wide smile.

“This is the guy I told you about, Palace,” he said excitedly. Lance’s brow quirked slightly.

“Palace?” he asked.

“Yeah, I didn’t know your name, but we danced to Palace so I thought that would be a good nickname until I knew who you were,” he explained taking Lance’s hand in his own.

“Wait wait wait, are you telling me that this is the guy you danced all around town with?” Hunk asked frantically. Lance nodded, not taking his eyes off of Keith.

“Huh, small world,” Pidge commented.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at my Tumblr too!: https://blueplanettrash.tumblr.com/


End file.
